


Where the Sea Meets the Sky

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [6]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hiking, Ocean, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 6 of BanRen Week 2020Ren and Banri go hiking on a cliff overlooking the sea, only to get caught in a storm.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Where the Sea Meets the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 6 of BanRen Week 2020! Another shout-out to everyone who read along and left kudos and comments – I greatly appreciate them!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

The cool breeze ruffled Banri’s hair as he made his way down a rugged dirt path, Ren close behind. Around them trees stretched high up into the sky, long shafts of sunlight streaming through the leaves. Overhead birds chirped as they flitted through the trees, hopping from branch to branch. It was peaceful and serene – the perfect day for a hike.

Banri raised his head to the treetops with a smile, gazing at the patches of sky that peeked through the canopy. He drew in a deep breath, the scent of fresh earth, pine, and cedar invigorating as it filled his lungs. Peeking out between the gaps in the trees, Banri could catch a glimpse of the breathtakingly steep drop into the valley below. Curiously he strayed off of the path, placing one hand on a tree trunk to balance himself as he made his way towards the edge.

“Careful, Banri,” Ren warned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!”

Banri smiled as he gazed out over the valley. In the distance he could spot the horizon, stretching out as far as the eye could see. Glancing up, he spotted a large bird soaring through the air, its long, broad wings and large figure silhouetted against brilliant blue. A bird of prey, perhaps?

With one hand outstretched towards the sky, Banri’s gaze followed the bird’s path, watching as it veered and flew off into the distance with a long cry. What would it be like to fly – to be able to go anywhere you desired, unbound by distance or time?

“That’s a beautiful view, for sure.”

Banri smiled as he saw Ren walking up to him. “It really is. Did you see that bird too?”

“I did.” Ren nodded, smiling in return.

Banri turned back to the landscape in front of them, taking in the sight. After a moment he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Yuto, Wataru, and Rio would definitely be excited at such a sight.

“Taking a picture?”

“Yep! To send to the others.”

“That’s a good idea. I think they’ll want to see it too.”

Banri grinned as he snapped the photo. “Next time, we should all come together!”

Navigating to the band’s group chat, Banri dropped the photo in with a quick caption and fired it off. “And…sent!”

Ren perked up as his phone pinged. “I got it!”

“Great, huh?” Banri grinned excitedly.

Glancing up, Banri saw Ren’s face light up. “Wow! This is beautiful!”

“Thanks!” Banri’s heart fluttered even as his cheeks flushed. “A great hike deserves a great picture!”

“It certainly does!” Ren gave Banri a thumbs-up. “Great job!”

Banri stretched out contently as he nodded in gratitude. “Let’s go find more!”

“Right behind you!”

Together the two made their way up the gradually sloping path, passing by fallen trees and mossy boulders along the way. Overhead the warm sunlight slowly made way to grey clouds, the breeze picking up as it dipped in temperature. The scent of the air changed too, becoming crisper and clearer as the trees around them thinned out, giving a clear view of the overcast clouds above.

Banri winced as a particularly piercing wind whistled by. “Seems like it’s getting chillier. Is it because we’re higher up?”

“Could be,” Ren replied as he looked around. “Something tells me we’re nearing our destination.”

“How so?”

Ren pointed off into the distance, towards what looked like a gap in the trees. “Over there. That must be the end of the path.”

Banri perked up and started towards it, only to stumble as he discovered the path growing steadily steeper.

“You okay?”

A sheepish chuckle escaped Banri as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a bit too excited, I guess.”

Even as he shook himself off, Banri kept his gaze on the peak ahead. The smell of salt tinged the cold breeze – no doubt they were nearing the cliffs now.

Finally they emerged from the trees to find themselves greeted by a sweeping view of the endless sea. The wind blew stronger here, carrying a sharp, yet comfortingly familiar briny scent. The shrill cries of seagulls pierced the air as they wheeled in circles overhead.

Banri’s heart skipped as he stared in quiet awe. The view from along the path was impressive for sure, but there was something about the vastness of the sea from high above that made him feel small. The crashing of the sea against the cliffside roared in his ears and reverberated in his chest, nearly overwhelming him.

“Wow…” Banri’s voice was a bare whisper. “This is…”

“Amazing…” Ren finished, his voice equally low.

The two gazed out over the horizon, marveling at the beautiful, stormy ocean. Overhead the clouds rolled, the low warning rumble of thunder mingling with that of the tide as the wind picked up.

Banri shivered and huddled close to Ren, wrapping his coat tighter around him. “Looks like a storm’s picking up. We came here in time.”

“Yeah.” Ren nodded and hugged Banri close protectively. “We should hurry back soon.”

Banri smiled up at Ren quietly, then startled as the sky flashed. He turned towards the sea just in time to see a forked tongue of lightning pierce the clouds. A gasp escaped him as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, a shiver running down his spine. Whether it was from the steadily blowing wind or his own awe, he could not tell.

“We should go.” Ren’s voice rose above the rumbling around them.

Pinpricks of cold stung at Banri’s face as the wind rose to a howl. The sky continued to darken, the waves below rising with awe-inspiring ferocity.

Banri gasped as Ren grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the trees. “Come on!”

“O-okay!”

Together the two ran back the way they came, stumbling down the dirt path that wound through the forest with the encroaching storm at their heels. Banri clung tightly to Ren’s hand as he was pulled along, heart pounding in his ears. Though it was undoubtedly frightening, running away from a storm like this, Banri couldn’t help a thrill of exhilaration.

After what felt like an eternity they burst out of the trees, their hearts leaping as they spotted Banri’s van parked along the edge of the path.

“Over there!” Banri shouted.

They sprinted to the van as fast as they could and vaulted in. As soon as they were seated Banri slammed on the gas and raced off, gritting his teeth as he turned the windshield wipers on full speed. The storm was steadily nearing them, rain lashing against the windows.

Onward they tore down the road, driving as fast as their environment would safely allow. Banri grit his teeth as he leaned into the gas again. “Hang on!”

“I’m trying!” Ren shouted back, his voice frantic.

Through tight corners and down slopes they swerved like a rocket through the rain. Finally Banri saw the familiar glare of stoplights up ahead, their color bleeding through the rain and splashing on his windshield. He finally let off the gas and applied the brakes as the light turned red, easing to a stop as he and Ren sighed in relief. Despite this his heart continued to thunder in his ears, louder than the rain outside.

“Sorry about the crazy driving earlier.” Banri nodded at Ren apologetically through the rearview mirror. “I was worried about what would happen if the storm caught up to us.”

“I-it’s fine,” Ren stammered, clearly trying to catch his breath. “You know, that was actually pretty fun.”

Banri’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“I never knew you could drive like that.” Already a giggle spilled through Ren’s voice. “When I saw you racing off like that, it was almost like being on a roller coaster. It was scary, but it was fun too!”

Banri soon found himself laughing along as a mixture of relief and surprise flooded him. To admit, he had never expected something like that even out of himself.

The rain outside had lulled somewhat into a soothing drone, though thunder still rumbled overhead from time to time. The world outside was a blur of silver, asphalt and the hulls of cars glistening as they were drenched by the rain.

Banri smiled to himself as he turned on the familiar route home. He and Ren had one crazy adventure to tell the others – he couldn’t wait to see their reactions.

And maybe one day, all five of them would visit that place together.


End file.
